Is This Really Life
by lightfang9
Summary: What would it be like if one minute you were playing your final song at a concert then the next your in a whole new world with people telling you that your bother is a nobody and you have to help some kid save the worlds. Well this is it. AxelxOC
1. Chapter 1

L.Fang9: Hi this is my first story so don't be mean plz. Ok now that that's out I wrote this story because of a dream I had so it might be a little strange. Ok bye bye

Declaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts even though I won't to.

**Is This Really Life?**

Name: Kira May

Age: 18

Weight: 110 lb

Height: 5'9

Hair: light brown

Eyes: blue

Cloths: blue jeans, blue shirt with a silver dragon, and white shoes.

Jewelry: a diamond necklace in the shape of a wolf, a key chain that hangs off your right jean pocket, and two pairs of whit and blue bracelets on both or your hands.

---- ----

"You're giving me, too many things

Lately you're all I need."

Everything was going great this was your last song then the concert would be over, you didn't know that you whole life was going to change after this one song.

"You smiled at me, and said.

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meat

Your father."

This concert was different you saw people dressed in all black with there heads covered and you even saw a duck and dog in cloths.

I think I finally lost it. Who cares just stops thinking and let's get this over with.

"When we are older

You will understand what I

Ment when I said no

I don't think life is quite that simple."

Everyone was cheering and having a good time when you realized that your cloths had changed. You were now warring a with halter top with cuts in the sides, a short white skirt, a side skirt on your right leg that went all the way down to you ankle and was blue and whit, (like the cloths Yuna wares in Final Fantasy X-2) a pair of white leg boots, and a white keychain necklace that has a wolf on the end.

"Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before."

Everyone started to clap but stopped. When you looked around everyone was frozen. Your keychain started to glow a bright blue and you were engulfed by light.

"Where am I?"

You sat up, while rubbing your head and looked around. There was a huge castle and a small town from what you could see. When you stood up you looked yourself over to make sure you very skimpy cloths hadn't gotten and worse. To your astonishment you now had about 50 key chains on you waist, six on each of you wrists and three around your neck. The white wolf key chain is still the longest one around your neck.

"Okay I guess the first thing to do is find out where I am." You said as you started off into town.

You had been walking for about 30 minutes and hadn't been able to find any one to talk to.

"Hey blue." Came a man's voice from behind you.

"Hn? Me?" you asked as you turned around

"Yea you're the only one with light blue hair around hear." Came a girls voice

You took a piece of hair that had come out of your high pony tail. It was a light blue in color but didn't feel any different.

Great one minute I'm finishing my concert the next I'm in this new world in skimpy cloths and I have blue hair what will happened next.

---- ----

L.Fang9: Hope you like bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who are y…"

You stopped what you were saying as darkness surrounded you.

"Where am I?"

The whole room was black even your cloths have changed. You were now wearing black leather pants, a tight black tank top showing off you curves, leather boots, leather gloves, and a black cloak that was tight and had some silver in it. (Your hair is still blue.)

"You do look like you brother." Came a cold icy voice

You turned around to see a man dressed in the same cloths you were but with his hood up.

"I'm and only child."

"No you have a brother his name, you will find out soon. Until then what is your name?"

"Kira."

"No, your name isn't now Rixka you are number XIV. Please follow me."

You thought for a minute then you pulled up your hood and followed the man into the black portal.

When you stepped outside the portal you were in a huge, dark city. To you it looked like New York.

"Where are we?"

"This is your new home, The World That Never Was."

He started to walk forward and you followed without a fight.

"Hay I ask where we are going?"

"To the meeting room so Xenmas can meet you then I will take you to your room."

For the rest of the walk it was silent. When the man stopped you were standing in front of huge whit doors.

"Let's go."

He pushed you forward and the doors opened. When you walked in you saw more people dressed like you.

"Thank you Xaldin you may have a seat." Came a strong voice.

You looked up on the highest thrown was a man with silver hair, gold eyes, and tan skin looking down at you.

"State your name and number and we will get on with this." He ordered.

"…" you stayed silent. No way was this guy going to order you around.

Xenmas was what you guessed his name was, jumped down and walked over to you. He glared at you before looking up at the other people on the thrones.

Smirking he said, "Larxene you will train this one until further notice. As for you," He looked down at you, "You will get up at four and go train until you learn your place. Xaldin take her to her room." With that you turned around and walked out the door with Xaldin in the lead.

"This is your room we will call you if you are needed."

Xaldin then turned around and left the hallway through a portal.

"sigh this is going to be one hell of a place."

You opened the door to your room and walked in. You stopped in surprise to see how well decorated it was. The walls were all black with blue and silver flames coming up from the bottom and a wolf running through it all. Your bed was king size with black sheets and a blue comforter with black flames on it. There were three pillows the two in the back were silver; the one on the top was blue. There was a desk with some paper and pencils. What caught your eye the most was this blue device that you could us to find anything at all.

maybe this won't be so bad. you thought as you picked up the blue think and started to turn it on.

There was a knock on the door that made you groan.

do the ever stop coming? you asked yourself as you opened the door to see three people.

"Hi we wonted to see the new member do you mind if we came in?" asked the shortest one that had blond hair and wore a black cloak.

"Sure if you stop acting like that." You said as you opened the door and let them in.

"Ok how come she gets a good room when she just got here?" asked the boy with brownish black hair.

"Sorry to ask but what are your names?"

"I'm Roxas," said the boy with blond hair, " the one with brown hair is Demyx and the one with red hair is Axel."

Him he's hot. Wait don't think that Rixka don't think that.

"And you? What's your name?" asked the one named Axel

"Rixka."

"You're the first one who didn't talk to Xenmas you know that. Larxene is no push over she with hurt you if you're not careful." Said Demyx

"What do you mean?"

"She likes to she people in pain." Said Roxas as he sat down on your bed.

You went over and sat at the desk while the others made them selves comfortable around the room.

"I'll be fine."

"No you wont she will kill you if she has the chance." Said Axel as he leaned against the door.

"Hey how about tomorrow if your not tired from training with Larxene you can do some extra training with us?" asked Demyx

"Sure. Do you guys mind leaving I need to think for a little?"

"Sure bye Rixka." Said Roxas as he dragged Demyx and Axel out of the room.

"sigh Yup this is going to be one hell of a place."

You walked over to your bed and laid down know that what the three said was the truth and the Larxene was not going to be the easiest to handle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get up bitch." Hissed a voice as you were thrown out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell." You moaned as you looked up at the blonde haired girl that was standing over you.

"Don't you remember bitch I'm suppose to train you in the mornings until you learn your place."

You got up and looked at her strait in the face.

"You must be Larxene. Fine I'm coming."

She walked out of the room and you followed after her.

When you reach the courtyard Larxene pulled out 10 very sharp kunai and lunged at you. You jumped back and looked at her confused.

"You are stupid don't you have a weapon?"

"Huh?" you looked back at her completely confused.

"Think of a weapon and you might get one." She replied before she lunged at you again.

You dogged and landed on a balcony.

think Rixka think. I feel hot blue fire but it doesn't burn. So warm. Huh my hands what's happening? you opened your eyes to see your hands lit up with blue fire. The fire stretched up to you elbow and strait down to you knee then started to disappear. When it was gone in your hands were two long blades that were black and blue. You smirked from under you hood and lunged at Larxene. She was shocked at first but manage to doge.

"I guess you got more spunk then I thought."

"Let's just get this over with." You yawned and brought your blades up and then brought them down in one fast movement. When they hit the grounded two blasts of blue fire shot out of the end hitting Larxene dead on.

You walked over to Larxene and put one of your blades right up to her neck.

"I win, are we done now?" you asked out of boredom.

"Yes someone will call you to talk to Xenmas when we won't you to. Until then you are dismissed.

"Good."

"Where the hell am I." you yelled in frustration.

"Need some help?" came a voice you knew all to well.

"Yes Axel please."

"Where to?" he asked as he came up behind me and put his arms around your waist.

You pushed him off and turned around to see him smirking and reaching for your hood.

"My room please and don't tuch my hood or do what you just did again." You growled as you swatted his had away.

"Ok follow me." He started to walk down the hall way in the direction of Proof of Existents. When you got there you saw 14 different door ways and stopped. Axel looked back at you confused.

"This is where all of are rooms are even yours." You looked at him confused, "sigh yours is all the way up and to your right got it?"

You gave him a half smile from under the hood then answered. "Yup thanks."

You then ran up the stairs and into your room.

"I'm going to like that one." Said Axel before he entered his room as well.

"Man that was fun fighting her maybe I can beater her again but not right now I'm tired."

You laid down and stared to drift off to sleep when someone knocked on your door.


End file.
